


Valentine Submission

by Ayuukang



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayuukang/pseuds/Ayuukang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically pile of doodles of Mink/Ren and Mink/Koujaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathbyspice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspice/gifts).



> I hope you like it. Tbh I like crack pair, and basically already draw some Mink/anyone, except MinKou and MinRen. So this kinda complete my Mink pair collection, hehe.
> 
> (I kinda hope I have more mood when doing them because tbh I don't really satisfied with the result, sorry...)
> 
> (Open image in new tab for better view).

 

 Also because I don't really satisfied with both of it has a little bonus

 


End file.
